Natalie (Epic Battle Fantasy)
Natalie or Natz is also one of the first playable characters introduced and accompanies Matt in EBF 1-4. She is a balanced Mage who knows both White Magic (healing) and Black Magic (fire, ice & thunder). She is the healer of the party in games 1 to 3, but can share the role of healer with Anna in EBF4. Appearance Natalie is depicted as a teenage girl with blue eyes, fair skin and fiery ginger hair. Her breasts are very large and are constantly recognized by her teammates. She wears a variety of equip-able attire. Her signature outfits include a standard White Mage Dress with a crystal-tipped wooden staff and a flower in her hair, a Red Dress with roses in her hair, and a Holy costume consisting of a Pope Hat, Dress and heavenly Seraphim staff. The Red Dress boosts all around magical resistances and attacks, making it more of a suitable attire for players who prefer a Black Mage playstyle rather than a healer. Personality Natalie portrays a stereotypical cutesy, treehugging girl, yet despite this she is still knowledgeable on any number of things. She is often at odds with the guys of the group over moral grounds, but not being the de-facto group leader (Matt), she has little effect. As she explains to Anna, she has learned to tolerate his less-than-moral quirks over the years. Though occasionally naive, she is more thoughtful compared to Lance and Matt, often trying to prevent them from unwise actions that could result in their death, and is often annoyed by their stubbornness and idiocy. Prior to Anna becoming part of the group, Natalie was the most righteous member of it, and probably the wisest (though that is not saying much given the wisdom levels of the two guys). Abilities Being a magician, Natalie's attack is a useless smack with her staff (it is a little more useful in the later games thanks to on-hit effects), but her magic more than makes up for it. In EBF 1, 2, and 3, her repertoire of spells is divided into two schools: White and Black magic. Black magic focuses on elemental or Dark damage-dealing spells (though she can deal non-elemental damage in the form of Lucky Star and Star Shower. For the Ice, Fire and Thunder elements, she can use a weak, low cost power, a more powerful and mana-consuming version and an area-of-effect version. She can also use single-target or area-of-effect Dark magic. Her holy spells are much the same. She has a basic healing spell, a party-wide heal, a dispel that removes status conditions, a revive, and other abilities befitting the healer of the group. She also use Barrier to reduce magical damage on the party. As of EBF4, Anna and Natalie can both learn all those spells (but only one of them at a time). Natz' White magic school has some powerful damage spells as well, like Shine and Judgement, though those have no area-of-effect versions. Natalie's signature Limit Break is certainly Kyun. With a fanservicey gesture and a jiggle of her breasts, Natalie uses a very powerful party-wide heal that also places a variety of status buffs on the party. She can also unleash Genesis, a massive angelic beam of holy energy reaching all the way into the skies, that deals Holy damage to all enemies and revives members of the party (or places Auto-Revive status on those who are alive). On the darker side, she can also use Black Hole, a very powerful, but dangerous Dark Limit Break that damages both the foes and the party and may kill both foes and players instantly. (In EBF4 Lance can learn this move as well). She uses staffs to increase her powers and can unleash a special attack that changes, depending on the weapon. Also, attacking with the right staff will inflict status effects, anything from silence to doom. Gallery Nat_Opening_Angel.png|*swish and flick* Nat Opening Pope.png|Holy Pope attire <3 Kyun.png|Natalie using Kyun Trivia *In combat, you can click on her breasts to make them jiggle. In every game except EBF2, you can click on them 10 times to earn a Pervert medal. *Both Lance and Matt care about her, but in different ways. Matt dreams of her when left Idling (but he also dreams of NoLegs, beer, swords, slimes, Akron etc.), however Lance's tendencies manifest themselves more physically in the random conversations they have as they cross the different zones, such as lifting her skirt in the forest or trying to get her to remove her top in the Kitten Kingdoms. *Natalie's Cat Costume may be a reference to Yume Nikki, as the Effect "Cat" has the same description. *Natalie has a hatred for Bees/flying bugs, as seen in EBF3 when she is attacked by one. *She has Heterochromia in Brawl Royale, with one of her eyes being green instead of the usual blue. *If left idle for a while, she may start playing with her DS/3DS, or chillax while listening to her MP3 player. *In Epic Battle Fantasy 4 one of Natalie's weapons is a clock staff named Epoch. This could be a reference to the time traveling ship in Chrono Trigger. *Natalie could be inspired by the "White Mage" in 8 bit theatre, as both of them are admired for their beauty, breasts and healing skills. *Although many fans speculated about her relationship with Matt, it was not until EBF4 that hints were dropped that she might like Matt. *Near the beginning of the game, she reacts in a typical flustered manner when Anna confronts her about her relationship with Matt. *In the ending, she states that she would have liked more romance in the game. *It is suggested she has a fear of the dark, shown in the Crystal Cave cutscene in EBF4. *Natalie is actually shown first in Kupo's animations, before Matt in a Final Fantasy animation that he created. *The early Natalie was shown to have a love of cosplay. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Priests Category:Elementals Category:Teenagers Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Lawful Good Category:Pacifists Category:Healers